vita mortiferis
by OrganisedInsanity
Summary: Erza convinces Natsu, Gray and Lucy to come on a S-class quest with her. Unfortunately they find dark secrets and an even darker species called 'life destroyers' or 'vita mortiferis'. Warning you now: blood, guts and even worse OC's!
1. Prologue

A fairy tail fanfiction! I started writing this a while ago so I thought I'd finish it! Enjoy!

I do not own Fairy tale!

Prologue:

Gray sat in the crowded guild filled with his fellow mages. Lucy sat next to him chatting to Natsu about the great art of literature, which Natsu was trying hard to ignore by shoving various different meats into his oversized mouth. This is what you could call a cliché, calm scene. That is until an over-enthusiastic scarlet haired maiden comes charging into the guild directly towards Gray, Lucy and Natsu. "We are all going on an S-class mission! Pack your belongings and meet me outside the guild in precisely 15 minutes" Erza said her face deadly serious.

Staring with eyes the size of dinner plates Gray was the first one to speak up "Erza, what are you talking about?" Erza sighed at their stupidity. "You three are going to come with me on an S-class mission! How much more simply do I have to put it?" She huffed.

"Um...Erza, are we allowed to go on an S-class mission?" Lucy asked gently. Erza smirked "On this occasion yes, I've already asked the master's and he says that You, Gray and Natsu are allowed to accompany me for this particular mission". The three mages looked at Erza surprised and confused, Natsu even stopped eating. "So, what's the mission that's so hard that even you, the great iron maiden can't handle it on your own?" Natsu asked. Glaring at Natsu she replied "We have to investigate a mansion full of suspected murderers". "Is that it?" Gray asked relaxing slightly "Couldn't you handle them on your own?"

Erza redirected her glare towards Gray making a shiver run up the ice mages spine. "I could handle it without magic if it was that simple, apparently most of the murderers are mages, some even up to S-class level. Normally it is recommended for a group of S-class mages to handle this; however I believe with our level of skill we can easily defeat them!" By the end of Erza explaining the mission Lucy was shaking with fear "THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN EXPECT ME TO COME WITH YOU!" she yelled. "Of course I do! The request form said that celestial wizards would be best!" Lucy felt all the confidence she had drain out of her "So you only want me because I'm a celestial wizard, nothing to do with skill level" she mumbled.

"Oh and did I mention the reward was 6'900'000 jewels" Erza added. "We're in!" the trio said in unison. Gray and Natsu glared at each other. "I don't know what you're so excited about flame freak, you'll probably be crying in a corner most of the time!" Gray said hate lining every word. "I don't think so snowman, you're the one that will be running away begging for me to save you!" Natsu retorted. Erza hit them both on the head "DON'T FIGHT! WE NEED TO WORK AS A TEAM!" Erza yelled. "Yet you're the one beating-up your team mates" Lucy mumbled. Lifting the other two up Erza set them down on two identical wooden chairs "you guys only have 8 minutes left to pack your belongings!"

Panicking Gray and Natsu jumped out of their chairs and ran towards the exit, with Lucy following shortly after. Erza sat down rubbing her temples once the trio had left, I wonder if we really can complete this mission? Erza thought going over all the information she had been told. So far all of the major guilds have tried and failed at completing what appears to be a simple mission... Is there something that we aren't being told? There's also the fact that we only have information on victims, nothing on the culprits themselves. We have no idea how many they are, their general skill level or intelligence. The only thing we do know is that they've killed over 200 people, mainly children and they need to be stopped. Pulling her up when the time was up Erza made her way outside into the sunlight where here large cart of belongings was already packed. Outside beside her cart stood Gray, Lucy and Natsu with their essentials tied up or in backpacks. Erza smiled at the sight. One thing for sure she thought I will keep my friends alive even if it costs my own life.

To be continued...

Prologue complete! Now onto the main story!


	2. Chapter 1

Official first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Fairy Tail! However the Armstrong Family are mine, hurray for random OC's!

Chapter 1

The train raced on and on, the country side whizzing past at 125mph. Natsu lay on the seat, a hand on his stomach and his head on Erza's lap as he lay unconscious. Gray looked out at the landscape as Lucy was trying to convince Erza that taking her was a bad idea. To any passers by the groups would look very mismatched and odd, but in their own minds they looked normal and peaceful.

When the train ride ended Natsu ran off of the train the best he could, falling over in the process "I've never been happier to be on land!" Natsu exclaimed. "Shut it, squinty eyes!" Gray said stepping on Natsu as he went. Glaring at Gray, Natsu got up "You shut it, droopy eyes!" he retorted. The two glared daggers at each other. Erza hit them both on the head "Save it for the enemy!" she demanded. "Aye sir!" Natsu said slowly dying on the floor.

"So where is this place?" Lucy asked as the train pulled away. "A small out of the way town called 'libertatem', we will be staying in a hotel whilst we're here, and the mansion we'll be investigating is only a 4 minute walk" She explained.

Suddenly a small man appeared "Hello there! You must be newcomers! My name is Dave, I will show you anywhere you need to go in our wonderful city!" Looking around Lucy noticed that most of the buildings were run down and falling apart, everywhere looked like it was covered in a thick layer of grime and all the people looked frightened. 'What kind of town is this place?' Lucy thought. "I would like to be taken to the 'sheep's head' inn, we have made reservations"

She asked nicely. The man got on his tiptoes and whispered in Erza's ear "Are you here to save us?" "Yes" Erza answered without fear.

Nodding the man started walking "this way" he said leading the group to their inn. Natsu held his nose all the way, with his strong sense of smell the stench of the city was overpowering.

Once they reached the inn the owner stepped out to meet them. "Hello! It's nice to see some new faces around here! My names David Armstrong, but you can call me Dave. This is my wife, Chloe" he said indicating to a pregnant woman next to him "and these are my children, Felix, Tobin, Mike and Bethany. Whilst your here we'll treat you like family, so anything you need, just ask!" the jolly man with a long beard said.

"Thank you Sir, we won't take advantage of your hospitality" Erza said politely.

"You can help by showing us to our rooms" Gray said striping.

"Then you should make us a giant feast! I'm starving!" Natsu added, earning himself and Gray a hard hit on their heads.

David simply laughed at their harmless fighting, "We'd be happy to! It's been awhile since we had this much energy in our small town". Lucy looked at him confused but let it go as she was shown to her room by a young boy.

The room was simple enough, with everything that was necessary, nothing more, and nothing less. As you walked in the room to your left was an old faded blue armchair with a small wooden table in front of it. At the back of the room was a square window covered by tattered blue curtains, below the window laid a single bed complete with lumpy mattress and light blue fairly stained sheets. On your right was a doorway with no door leading to a suitably clean bathroom,

And a depressing picture of dark shadows trying to tear a child to pieces. Lucy walked across the wooden floor which was covered by blue carpet and sat on the surprising comfortable bed, laying her head against the wall which was a plain white. 'I guess this place isn't that bad... it's like I'm in a mystery novel' she thought to herself, 'maybe I'll get to be the female detective that gets the hot male lead... but then again the good-looking guys normally turn out to be the culprit' she thought sadly.

Another little boy quietly knocked on the door, "Umm, m-miss... dinner's ready down stairs" he said shakily running off. Lucy smiled after the small boy 'so cute, I wonder which one he is?' she thought, as her stomach rumbled. Realising how hungry she was, Lucy power-walked to the dining hall.

Everyone was already sitting in the dining hall when Lucy arrived, tucking-in to their simple meals of roast chicken with potatoes and various other vegetables. Lucy walked over and sat in between Gray who was playing with his food and Tobin, the boy that had knocked on her door who was eating as much as he could as fast as he could like he hadn't had a good meal in days.

Using all her self-restraint she used her knife and fork taking small bites of the delicious meal. "So, how are you settling in?" David asked in his usual jolly voice.

"Very well, thank you. I do love this food Mrs Armstrong, you are a great cook" Erza said eating calmly.

"Why thank you dear, this really isn't anything special" Chloe replied.

"Tell that to Natsu, he's nearly finished his" Erza pointed out. Natsu just carried on eating, ignoring the conversation to focus on the food.

Suddenly a loud church bell rang out close by, making all of the Armstrong family tense up. The children jumped out of their chairs, running upstairs as fast as they could. David and Chloe ran off to cupboards inside the hall, pulling out dead animals, jars of blood along with other gruesome objects. The 4 mages stood up out of their seats. "Go to your rooms, now! And don't come out until I come and get you!" David yelled at them, all joy gone from his voice.

"Mr Armstrong-" Lucy started but was cut off.

"There is no time! Now go!" he shouted.

The 4 of them looked at each other. "Listen, we came here to help old man. Now tell us what's going on" Gray said calmly.

Chloe broke down in front of Gray, tears running down her face "Please! You don't understand! The children! They'll take the children!"

"Who will?" Erza asked.

"Them..." Chloe answered pointing at the windows.

Outside the windows stood shadows with painfully red eyes, their nails scrapping against the glass creating a horrible noise. They all covered their ears as the scratching continued. "That is so annoying!" Natsu yelled, using fire dragon's iron fist against the glass making it smash. The creatures flooded into the house making everything turn black.

To be continued...

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I felt it should be left there!

As always with me sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible which will probably be awhile since I'm writing 2 other stories and drawing a manga: S anywho!

Second authors note:

How could you read this! I just went back through this and sorted what I think is all of the spelling mistakes and such, but seriously, that was ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 2

Mello! It's been ages since I updated, and I am very sorry. Hopefully it will be worth it :3

As Lucy opened her eyes she found herself floating in a dark void. 'Where am I?' she asked sitting upright and l looking around her pitch black surroundings. In every direction she was nothing but black, but somehow she felt like she wasn't alone. "I-is anyone there?" she called out, the sound echoing on forever. Out of nowhere a freezing cold breeze blew over Lucy, making her wrap her arms around her body.

Cautiously she stood up on shaky legs and called out again "Hello!". Again no answer. 'This is seriously creepy' she thought as she started walking forward, 'if this is Natsu's idea of a joke I'm going to kick his ass' she thought darkly.

Suddenly she heard another set of footsteps across the black abyss other than her own. Freezing, her breathe hitched as a million and one things raced through her head of what it was following her. Building up her courage she spun around to face whatever the beast was. However nothing stood in front of her, nothing with mattered fur or even razor sharp fangs. Confused she turned back around to the way she was going.

This time as she turned around she found herself face to face with a girl about her age with hair as dark as their surroundings and a plain white mask covering her face. In shock Lucy jumped back, and fell on the floor as her foot caught on something. Looking down she found a human hand sprouting out of the ground, dirt and blood underneath its fingernails. A scream rose in her throat, but wouldn't escape. She hurriedly crawled away, tears spilling from her eyes.

Once she was a good distance away from the hand she found herself stuck. Something was stopping her from going any further backwards. From behind her she heard a small tune, almost like a lullaby. Turning her head slowly she found the girl's head lying on her shoulder, her black hair spilling over onto Lucy's chest. As Lucy was about jump away, more hands came up out of the ground, grabbing onto her hands and legs. Holding her in place.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded, whilst trying to yank her limbs away. The girl let out a giggle and yanked Lucy's head back by her hair.

"I…am, midnight" she whispered, pulling a knife out of the dark abyss. "And you..." she said lifting the knife "are a maggot". Then the world went white.

_13:24_

Everyone woke up from their own individual nightmares, screaming. 'W-what?' Lucy asked herself as she found herself sitting on a blood-stained wooden floor, complete with candles and chunks of flesh. The before plain white walls now had deep scratched marks carved into them, as well as a dark substance was now dripping from the ceiling. All the furniture from the room was now broken into thousands of pieces, which could never ever be pieced back together.

In the centre of the room sat Mr and Mrs Armstrong, holding each other whilst they cried. The couple's clothes were now in tatters which hung from their bruised body, and pieces were thrown around the room. A mixture of tears and dirt covered their faces, as sorrow crept into every part of them.

"W-what happened?" Grey asked, clearly confused.

"I-I don't know" Erza admitted in defeat.

Without fear Natsu asked "Why don't you two tell us what's going on?" urgency lining his words.

The couple looked at each other through the tears and nodded. "It started a few weeks ago" Dave explained. He went on to explain how before the village had been a prosperous and happy place full of laughing children and proud parents… that was until they arrived. A group of 6 people of various ages and looks, but all with a dark presence. At first everyone welcomed the new comers with smiles on their faces, however as time wore on that all changed. The group moved in to a haunted mansion on the outskirts of town, that night it happened. The next morning Mrs Barker reported to the police that her two twin children had been stolen by shadows, of course at that point everyone thought she had gone mad, how wrong they were. It continued like that every night after, a child being taken or sometimes if you don't offer up anything two. The way you keep away the beasts is to offer up something instead, it will then be whoever offers up the least that has their child stolen.

Once he had finished explaining everyone looked at him with their mouths hanging open. "You can't be serious?" Lucy said.

"Why would he lie about something like this, and by the way you were screaming I take it you had a nightmare too?" Erza asked.

"Well, yes but it was exactly that, a nightmare" Lucy protested.

"How do you explain the bruises on your wrists then?" Erza pressed. Lucy opened her mouth but shut it again. "That's what I thought. Now I believe this is a type of old dark magic called shadow magic. Mr and Mrs Armstrong do you have any ideas where the children go? Or what condition they are in?" she asked.

"No, we sent a group of young men up to the mansion, and none came out" Dave replied.

Erza nodded and stood up "I take it one of your children was taken?" she asked.

"Yes, Felix was taken this time, and before him we had another son, Oliver" he replied, the name of her lost son making Chloe burst out crying again.

Natsu put his hand on Dave's shoulder "Don't worry we'll find your kids" he said. With that Natsu started walking out of the house, stepping on plenty of animal flesh on the way. Grey and Lucy looked at each and nodded before following Natsu. Erza, on the other hand, stayed where she was, unmoving. 'I can't let them carry on' she thought 'or one of them will end up dead'. Quickly Erza hurried after them after promising the Armstrong's that they'd be back soon.

"Everyone listen up!" Erza demanded making everyone else stop in their tracks and face her. "I want you to all go home now, the train should be at the station in 5 minutes" she said sadly. The others looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Erza, what do you mean?" Grey asked forcefully.

"I mean, this mission is far too dangerous for you guys. I don't know what I'd do if any of you got hurt whilst on a mission I dragged you on. So, you are all to return home and I will complete the job on my own" she explained.

"Erza what are you talking about? There's no way we can let you finish this on your own!" Natsu insisted.

"I wasn't asking you to leave, I was telling you. Now get on that train, that's an order!" she yelled.

"No way!" Natsu yelled back "we're here to stay, whether you like it or not" he finished. Erza clenched her fist, anger building up inside her.

"One way or another you're getting on that train" she shouted, stepping forward so that she was in range to knock Natsu out if she had to.

"Erza… if we go now, there's a good chance that you'll die… but, if we stay there's a good chance that we will go home together, all of us alive and healthy" Grey said calmly.

Lucy built up her courage and said "Grey and Natsu are right! We all have a better chance if we do this together".

"But…" Erza started but Natsu interrupted.

"Come on Erza, don't you trust us?".

Finally crumbling she agreed and all of them made their way along the filthy street towards a grim looking mansion. 'This is it' she thought 'please don't make me regret letting you guys come'.

To be continued…

Ta da! Next chapter will probably be longer, and will have probably had more gore; we will just have to see.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3

...No words can express my sorrow right now. I'm sorry about my ridiculously slow updating! I do plan to try and add updates to every single one of my stories (wish me luck on that one) but it will probably take me until New Year. However, for now I hope you will enjoy this update, sorry if it sucks.

The enormous, shadow infested castle stood in front of them, grinning at them, letting them know it knew something they didn't. Scattered all over the front of the castle were windows which were covered with either boards or covered with dark curtains from the inside. Towards the top of the mansion there was a balcony which looked like it was attached to the loft of the building, something told the group that they shouldn't be in the building in front of them long enough to get that high.

Currently the group stood outside a large rusty looking gate, Goosebumps over their skin just from seeing the hell they were about to willingly walk into. Erza, being the S-class wizard here was in front, with the others clumped in a kind of ball of fear. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself Erza reached forward. Even just touching the painted metal sent a shiver down her spine. She gave the gate a hard push and it swung forward, its joints creaking in protest. Looking down directly in front of Erza was a small doll, its blonde hair now stained with blood, one of its eyes were missing and one of its arms ripped off. Kneeling down on one knee Erza took the doll into her hands, a frown set into her face.

As Erza investigated the doll Natsu and Gray walked into the front garden, well, really it wasn't anywhere close to a garden. In the place of bright flowers and green grass there were stakes stuck into the ground, there were hundreds of them. Each stake had a small inscription of its body and a doll lay down on the filthy ground in front of it. Every doll looked slightly different from the next, not just in their appearance but also how they were torn.

Lucy stepped inside and stared at the dolls with Gray and Natsu, her mouth agape like she was trying to catch flies, although she wouldn't have to worry about that in this place as anything living appeared to have died long ago. "D-do you think…" Lucy started but trailed off in shock.

"That each of these represents a child… yes I do" Erza answered, the doll cradled in her hands like she was carrying an actual child.

"And, however these dolls look, is that how the child died?" Gray asked quietly.

"I think we can assume so" Erza said monotonously, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I think we should find this one's grave" she said in nothing more than a whisper.

Lucy nodded sadly, 'who would do this to innocent children?' she thought disgusted. All four of them looked across the stakes on both sides looking for a stake without a doll.

"Maybe we should spread out and look properly?" Natsu suggested, 'I don't want to stay still for too long, it makes me feel like I'm a sitting duck'. Erza and Gray nodded in approval whilst Lucy had that deer caught in headlights look.

"Don't worry Lucy, you can stick with me" Gray said reassuringly hooking his arm over Lucy's shoulders. Lucy nodded in defeat, 'I have a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, this is how it will work; I will check the bottom left side, Natsu you check the bottom right; Lucy and Gray check the top right, once your done we meet back here and check the last sector together. If anyone finds it or gets in trouble yell out and we all come running, do you all understand?" The three of them nodded their heads and headed off to their designated sectors, all of their hearts racing.

Erza's P.O.V

I watched the others walk away until they were just small dots on the horizon of my vision. I lowered my head as I headed into the bottom left section, 'they do really have a large garden' I thought to myself as I looked around. After great consideration I decided the best route I could take would to be to snake from left to right; try to find the missing grave. Straight away I headed forward, walking as fast as I could whilst still being able to check every single grave. I went through the first row, nothing. The second, nothing. The third, still nothing, 'where is that stake? Maybe it's not here; I'm worried about the others. I should probably just head back. I made my way down the fourth row on my way out, again it didn't look like there was going to be any open stakes, "Looks like I won't be finding your body" I thought out loud.

Sob, sob, sob. 'What was that?' I spun around looking for the source of the crying, nothing. "Pull yourself together Erza, we haven't even gone inside the mansion and you're already losing it" I told myself strictly.

Sob, sob, sob. There is was again, "Hello is anyone there? I won't hurt you" I yelled out. No reply.

Sob, sob, sob. I sighed and turned back to face the way I was 'looks like Natsu, Gray and Lucy have finally turned you mad'. However as I turned, I realised that it wasn't my imagination at all, this was very real.

Sat on the ground in front of me was a young girl she couldn't have been much older than eight, she had long blonde blood stained hair which hung loosely around her and one arm missing only a stump remaining where her left arm should be; her face was covered by her hands and her knees were pulled up to her chest. The strangest thing about this little girl was that her skin was a pale blue that appeared to be glowing. The ground below her seemed to darken even more than the rest of the muddy ground. I took a step towards the girl, she was a little girl, nothing scary or dangerous about that…

My mind went back to that terrible nightmare I had with that demonic little girl with the pitch black hair and pure white mask. I shook at the memory. Luckily this little girl didn't look anything like the last, she looked very sad and alone, 'I can't just ignore her when she's clearly in trouble'.

"Little girl, are you okay?" I asked gently, by this time I was only a step away from her. Her head snapped up, she had a cute face where she had never really grown out of her baby fat and a dazzling sea blue eye filled with fear and sorrow. I suddenly remembered something master had told me once when I was young, 'Erza, if you ever run into a ghost, never make eye contact' he had said. 'Why?' I had asked. 'Because if your eyes meet theirs then you're giving them a pathway into your soul' he tried to explain. 'How would they do that?', 'your eyes are a gateway to your soul, since ghosts don't have bodies they can easily enter that way'. 'Will all ghost do that?', 'No, only the bad ones that want to pass their pain and suffering onto someone else'. I wasn't too sure if this little girl was good or bad yet so I chose not to make eye contact. I bent down to get to her level and offered her my hand, making sure my eyes were anywhere other than her one.

She looked me over before grabbing my hand. However, just as I was about to pull her up to her feet she pulled me down, and whispered in my ear "Leave now, or they'll get you too". Her voice was innocent and sounded genuine.

"We've come to save a young boy-" I tried to explain but she silenced me.

"He's probably dead by now" she said "leave now, it's too late" she said desperately.

I felt bad for the girl because I knew she was just trying to help, but we couldn't leave yet. "I can't leave until I see his body" I said determined, then adding "and can't we save you too?" I asked.

Her eye widened, wait, I've just made eye contact 'Crap' I thought dragging my eye away. "Don't worry about that whole steal your soul thing" she said smiling slightly "I don't see the point in revenge now". "But do you really think you could save us?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

"Of course, I'm an S-class wizard. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it". My eyes went back to hers so that she could see how serious I was.

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again, "You have to kill the monsters that killed us, but it's far too dangerous. You should leave while you still have the chance, please, I don't want you to have to feel this pain too!" she begged.

"What pain?" I asked "and what monsters?" I felt that now I was emotionally involved, if this little girl was in pain then I wanted to know why and how I could stop it. 'She's right though' part of me whispered. I knew she was, it was far too dangerous and the others should be leaving here right away… 'But I don't think there is a chance in hell that I'll save all these children without their help'.

"Within this closed space, however you die you have to live with that pain for the rest of your eternal life" she explained, tears running down her face again. "Those monsters are the people who moved into this town, there are six of them. At first they were really nice, giving us sweets and candies whenever we came by to their house, but it was just an act. They trapped us all here and killed us slowly. I was one of the first ones here".

"That's… horrible" I said, I was speechless. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Willow, Willow Love" she said, surprised by such a simple question.

"Well Willow, I will stop the pain that your feeling, I promise. Now I need to get back to my friends" I told her, standing up.

"There are other people with you? Where?" she asked, the fear coming back in her voice.

"The right side of the graveyard" I told her, "why?" I asked. 'This can't be good' I told myself.

"That's not good, we have to go and get them now before it's too late!" she insisted, running off towards the right side of the grave yard. I quickly followed her, deeply worried.

"What is it? What's the problem" I asked desperately. She stopped turning to face me; she looked as worried as me.

"Not all the children feel the same way as me about their death; a lot of the new arrivals are less accepting. They will try and steal your souls and spread their pain. Those are the ones that even the other ghosts fear" she explained quickly.

With my feet still running across the body infested ground I asked "What do you mean, how do you know where they are?"

"I few months ago when these types of ghosts started appearing they saw themselves as the higher ups, saying that they were better than us for some reason. You wouldn't believe it but ghosts can harm other ghosts, however obviously we can't die so we live with that pain on top of the pain we've already got. A little while after the head monster ordered all the, what we call 'villains' on to the right side of the mansion so that all us 'victims' could live relatively peacefully" she said, crossing the border into the right side.

I carried on following her, soaking in all the information she was giving me like the soil below us soaks in a child's blood, "how do you tell the difference between the 'villains' and the 'victims'?", 'To be honest I don't want to be in this place long enough to meet any 'villains' but if I do I want to know that I am'.

"Now that's the simple part, 'villains' glow red, 'victims' glow blue and then you have a few 'observers' these glow green, these ones you will probably find in the castle. There are only rumours about them as they don't like to get involved with 'villains' or 'victims' but it's said that they are servant ghosts, if you claim one as your own they will serve you till the end of your life. To be honest that does sound like a better option but apparently you have to die in a certain way to become one" she explained, changing direction and running up a couple of rows then forward.

I saw a glimpse of pink and started running even faster towards it, "and how is that?" I asked, my breathe now coming out in pants from running that far so fast.

"Suicide" she said quietly but I still caught it. I nodded sadly, when I realised that I had forgot Willow's doll.

"Oh no, your doll, I must of left it back there" I told her. She looked a bit frightened.

"D-don't worry about it, I'll get Ivy to look after it since it was her fault I lost it" she said, smiling a little.

Smiling at her I patted her head, 'strange, she seems to have a physical form', "Hey, Willow, how comes you have a body?" I questioned.

"As long as that doll is in one piece I have a body, it's a kind of magic the head monster put on it" she explained, "is that your friend?" she asked.

Looking ahead I saw Natsu, his fists ablaze and a red glow in front of him, 'run Natsu' I screamed in my thoughts. "Natsu!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Just as he turned around and our eyes met a pair of red hands stuck out of the dirt below him, grabbing onto his ankles and digging its nails in, "What the-?" Natsu was started but was cut off as he was pulled underneath the dirt.

"Natsu!"

To be continued…

*Comes out of hiding* was it alright? After reading it back it's not as bad as I first thought. So I hope you enjoyed, fingers crossed but not promising anything I'm hoping to have another update soon. So look out for that if you aren't bored by this chapter.


End file.
